


The Monster Under the Bed

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Incest, Sibling Incest, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after turning, Vicki goes to Matt for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate/missing scene in S1xEp07.

Matt awoke with start, goose bumps crawling over his skin as he peered into the dark. His breath caught in his throat as he spied a silhouette standing by his bedroom door and he went still, pressing as far into his mattress as he could. He wanted to flee, but his limbs felt heavy and lethargic and he wondered for a moment if he was really awake or if he was having a nightmare.

"Matty?"

Matt's shoulders sagged in relief as he recognized his sister's voice.

"Vicki?" He sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated in the doorway and his heart thudded in his chest as every instinct told him to jump out of bed and run. But that was silly, right? This was Vicki, not some creature that went bump in the night. And he wasn't a frightened kid who believed in monsters in the closet or under the bed anymore anyway.

"I had a bad dream, Matty. I'm scared."

Her voice was soft and _small_ and Matt knew he needed to protect his big sister, just like she'd always protected him when they were little. Right now it didn't matter that all she ever seemed to do nowadays was make him mad or worried. They had each other, and that was _all_ they had.

He scooted over and raised his covers.

"C'mere." He patted the mattress next to him.

She glided towards him in the dark and he tensed, once more ready to run, before forcing himself to relax again. What was wrong with him tonight?

Vicki crawled into bed next to him, curling into his body as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You always take care of me, Matty, don't you."

It was more of a statement than a question, and he smiled, tightening his grip.

"I try."

Matt buried his face in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. Her skin was cool, almost unnaturally so, and he pulled the blanket over them, tucking it around her. His chest ached as he remembered how it used to be, when it was just the two of them relying on each other while their mom was off for days, even weeks at a time, with another one of her boyfriends. Now Vicki had all the boyfriends, and Matt sometimes felt like she'd deserted him, too.

Right now, though, she was his again, and he clung to her. She felt right in his arms, a perfect fit, just like it used to be. And then, also just like old times, his cock twitched and stirred. He tried to pull away, but only managed to rub it against her rear in the process. His whole body went hot and tingly.

As he moved away, Vicki made a sound deep in her throat, a growl really, and a shiver went down Matt's spine like an icy finger that did nothing to cool the fire coursing through him. She lashed out, lightning fast, and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back.

"Don't go," she whispered, her gentle singsong at odds with the iron in her grip. "Need you, Matty." Her hand snaked between them and rubbed his erection through his sweats before she slipped it inside, grasping his cock with nimble fingers. "And you need me, too."

"Vick, no," Matt murmured, pressing his prick into her hand despite his words. "We agreed we wouldn't do this anymore."

" _I_ never agreed." Vicki had turned to face him and now had his dick in one hand while she pushed down his sweats with her other. "You're such a do-gooder, baby bro. That's why I love you."

He inhaled sharply, about to speak, but she silenced further protests with her mouth, tongue and teeth and lips goading him to respond. As they kissed, his hands slid up under her nightie to her breasts and squeezed them as his thumbs flicked over her nipples lightly at first and then, as they hardened, he pinched and twisted them. Vicki let out a surprised gasp and rolled him onto his back, straddling him as she pressed her breasts into his hands and writhed against him.

His eye flew open as something sharp pierced his tongue. The taste of blood, tangy and bitter, filled his mouth and he braced himself to push her off him, but then she was sinking onto his cock and all rational thought was gone. He groaned, and his hips surged upwards, driving his erection into her.

Guilt constricted his chest, but it squeezed his prick, too, making him even harder as he fucked her. Vicki broke the kiss and pushed herself upright. She pulled off her nightie and then grabbed his hand, raising it to her lips, pressing a kiss to his palm before sucking his thumb into her mouth.

"Fuck," he breathed. "Vick..."

"Matty. Oh, Matty."

Vicki's hips moved just the way he'd always liked it, pulling him into her and making him feel safe and loved, untarnished and pure, if only for a brief moment. Maybe it wasn't right, he _knew_ it wasn't, but he couldn't--wouldn't--be the one to let go this time.

She cried out, her movements growing more erratic, and his balls tightened. His eyes flew open, fixating on her shadowy form, his whole body shuddering as he felt her spasming around his cock. She leaned forward as if to kiss him and he froze, his eyes widening as the moonlight crept over her face.

The monster under the bed was _in_ his bed.

Matt let out shriek of panic and twisted away from her, his fingers clawing the sheets as he tried to dislodge her. With just a few fast moves, however, Vicki had him pinned and immobile beneath her. He could barely breathe; sharp gasps expulsed themselves from his lungs as he stared up at the known-unknown face above him.

Vicki pressed her hands to his cheeks.

"Matty, Matty, look at me, sweetie. _Look at me_."

Matt tried to struggle, but Vicki had his head in a vise. The moonlight glinted off her eyes--but they weren't _hers_ anymore, were they?--they were red and horrible and _monstrous_ \--and, try as he might, he had to look, his mind screaming at him as he grew calmer and calmer, focused on the her soft crooning. He went limp and she released him, her hands sliding down to his shoulders as she hummed to him, soothing him back to sleep with the old familiar lullaby she'd sung to him when they were small.

Vicki's didn't come home the next night, but he wasn't entirely surprised, not after what they'd done, not after he'd done what he'd already so often sworn to himself he would never, _ever_ do again (if only he weren't so weak). Jeremy told him about her phone call and how she'd decided to leave town, but Matt was barely listening. He sat staring into space, pressing the wounds she left on his tongue hard against his teeth, using that pain to numb the ache in his chest as the guilt tried to gnaw its way out.

His big sister had left him and something, a feeling deep inside, told him it was for good this time. And it was all his fault.

Because he was a monster.


End file.
